


Catching the keeper

by Anker



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anker/pseuds/Anker
Summary: Katie Bell has finally found the courage to tell Oliver how she feels.





	Catching the keeper

Katie Bell let out a sigh as she brushed her hair out of her eyes. She looked at herself in the mirror, and self-consciously bit her lip. Two years it had been since she and Oliver moved into this dumpy apartment, both out of lack of enough money to rent something better. Two years since she had been trying to show him what a huge crush she had on him without making a fool of herself.

So, basically, two years of stolen glances and hidden sighs, longing smiles and forbidden thoughts, late at night, while she lay alone in her bed and her hand slipped between her thighs.

Katie shook her head. It had become clear that Oliver would never catch up if she kept being subtle. So she had decided to step up her game. Her gaze drifted back to the mirror, where she saw her body, tall and lanky as it had always been, maybe just a bit softer around her middle now she didn’t play quidditch five times a week anymore. She normally kept her dark hair in a tight knot on the back of her head, but now it fell in loose waves around her face, just hitting te top of her shoulders. 

She was wearing black lace panties and a too-big Gryffindor hoodie that reached the tops of her thighs - and nothing else. Katie smirked at herself in the mirror. She seriously doubted if Oliver would even notice her change of attire, but she liked this pre-excitement, the sense of foreboding she had, and wanted to stretch it out as long as possible.

She looked at herself one last time, nodded and then turned away from the mirror, stalking towards the door of her room.

Oliver Wood wouldn’t know what hit him. 

 

Oliver Wood was launching in the sofa, thumbing through a quidditch magazine and thinking out strategies of how he could win the girl he had been in love with since Hogwarts , when the door to Katie’s room flew open and the aforementioned girl marched out, straight towards him.

Oliver sat up a little straighter, his jaw lopsided, magazine forgotten on the ground. Katie was wearing an old hoodie of his that he had ‘misplaced’ in her room after he had caught her a few times wearing it when he had left it laying around and she thought he wasn’t home - and nothing else. Or so it seemed, at least.

Oliver swallowed.

“What are you doing?” he asked softly, his voice low when she kept walking closer.

The air seemed to crackle with electricity between them as he held her gaze. Katie’s head was swimming, and she had no idea if it was because of the bottle of wine she singlehandedly emptied an hour ago, or because of him.

“I’m seducing you”, she announced, and he could tell she was drunk because her voice slurred, even though she seemed very levelheaded when she started to pull him upright. He could immediately feel himself become hard when she uttered those words, and in the split of a second he was standing before her and took her in his arms.

“Okay”, he breathed, and saw her blink confusedly as she registered that information. Clearly she hadn’t thought he would give in this easily. 

“Okay”, she repeated, “good. I - good.”

Silence fell as she thought of what to say. He looked down at her, his eyes dark and unreadable, a smile tugging at his lips.

“I don’t really have this planned”, she admitted and his smile grew wider.

“Good”, he muttered as she put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer. They were almost chest to chest now. He kept looking at her with that impenetrable gaze, a slow smile playing on his lips - god, his lips.

Katie felt her own open just the tiniest bit from looking at them. She wanted to lick them, instead settled for biting her own.

“Good why?” she whispered, hoarsely, then gasped as she suddenly felt his fingertips on her leg, just below the edge of his hoodie. He smirked and traced a slow, small, circle. His fingers grazed the inside of her thigh and Katie swallowed, sre that her legs would give out any moment now.

“Because I do”, he mumbled, his lips so close to hers that she could kiss them if she wanted, just by leaning the tiniest bit forward.

“But I was going to seduce you”, Katie protested, and Oliver chuckled.

“Seems to be working.”

His fingers slid the tiniest bit higher on the inside of her leg and Katie heard herself take a shaky breath.

Using his other hand, still on her hip, Oliver pushed her backwards a bit, steering until she was leaning against the closest wall.

“I’ll stop if you want”, he said softly, leaning back a bit, “if you want to have another try..”

His hand started to leave her leg and suddenly Katie found herself shaking her head and clutching the front of his shirt. There might have been a growl, but she wasn’t sure whose it was, because she kept pulling until she was flush against him, reaching up - 

She leaned in and kissed him.

Turns out he was as good a kisser as she had imagined him all this time. His mouth was soft, warm, more giving than taking. He slowed her down, kept her wanting more. His tongue sought hers, then left it again, coming back, urging her to be patient, it seemed.

Katie let out a frustrated sound as she bit his bottom lip. His hands moved to her hair, tangling, grabbing, pulling her closer. She wrapped her left arm around his neck and allowed the other to go roaming. His hair was as soft as she had always thought it would be, his shoulders strong and broad, his abs hard as steel… 

Their tongues were still battling fiercely and Oliver put one hand back on her hip to pull her closer to him. Katie wrapped a leg around him, feeling heat pool in her panties, feeling as if she would explode if he didn’t touch her soon.

God, this was insane. How could she want this man so much?

He pulled her flush against him and Katie gasped as his mouth left hers and started trailing kisses down the side of her neck.

“Too much?” he asked, stilling for a second as he misinterpreted her sound.

“Not enough”, Katie moaned, grabbing the front of his shirt.

He didn’t move and just looked at her for one, hot second. Then he was attacking her neck again, more vigorously than before, his hands roaming everywhere on her body.

Katie heard another moan escape her lips and started undoing the buttons on his shirt.

“Off”, she panted, just as he’d found her mouth again. He was teasing her with his tongue, holding back, luring her in, and she felt excitement build inside her.

“Take it off”, she repeated as they gasped for air, tugging on his shirt again.

He chuckled. “Impatient”, he whispered in her ear as he undid the buttons she’d missed and shouldered out of the shirt.

“Shut up”, she mumbled back, grabbing the hem of the T-shirt he was wearing underneath and lifting it up.

“You are so beautiful”, Katie whispered as she admired his strong chest, aware that the wine was making her say things she would normally have kept for herself, “I want to kiss you everywhere.” She let her hands travel down his chest, to his stomach, lower still.

Oliver closed his eyes for a second and let out a low sound.

“C’mere”, he grumbled, reaching for the hem of her hoodie and pulling it off until it lay on a heap on the floor.

Katie looked away.

“God”, he breathed, putting a finger on her chin and turning it towards him, “Katie, you…” he didn’t finish the sentence, but licked his lips.

He looked down at her breasts, drinking them in, softly palming them with one hand.

Katie blushed.

“Kiss me”, he whispered, and she did.

His hand was on the inside of her thigh again, and this time it travelled higher, until it reached the edge of her panties. Katie held completely still, almost holding her breath, but he chuckled against her lips and let his hand flutter over her stomach towards her breasts.

Katie moaned as he softly kneaded them, running his thumbs over her nipples.

“Yes”, she panted as he bent forward and slowly licked one of them, swirling his tongue around them.

“Yes, Oliver”, she repeated and leaned her head against the wall as his fingers were sliding downward again. 

They were slowly dragged over her panties, rubbing her slit through the soft material, and she let out a long, low moan.

As he pushed the fabric aside and let one finger slide through her wet folds, Oliver groaned and mumbled something incoherent in her ear about how wet she was. Katie tried to flash him a seductive grin, but it disappeared as soon as he pushed one finger inside her.

“Oliver!” Katie yelled as he started fingerfucking her, keeping his eyes on hers the entire time. He leaned in closer, his mouth on her ear and slowly pulled her earlobe with his teeth.

“You look so hot like this”, he whispered, put one hand next to her on the wall and slid a second finger inside of her. Katie bit her lip in order not to scream. 

“Make all the noise you want, honey”, Oliver mumbled, kissing her neck, “you have no idea how much this is turning me on.” 

Katie let out a long moan as his thumb went over her clit once, twice… then disappeared again. His fingers slowed down. 

Katie was panting now, gyrating her hips, trying to fuck herself faster on his fingers. 

“I - want - you”, she started, then found she couldn’t quite get the words out and grabbed his belt, “I want you”, she repeated. Oliver’s dark eyes turned even darker. His thumb swirled over her clit again and she almost screamed as he took his hand away. 

He took a shaky breath as he unbuckled his belt, undid his button and opened his zip.

“Are you sure?” he asked. His voice was shaking, Katie noticed. Suddenly he didn’t seem all too cocky anymore.

“Do you need to feel how wet I am again? Of course I’m bloody sure”, she blurted out, then wished she hadn’t, but he laughed, pulled her closer and kissed her quickly.

“Alright then, love.” 

He pushed down his boxers and his cock sprang forward. Katie held her breath for a second.

Oliver smiled warmly at her, took her head in his hands and kissed her again. 

“Maybe we should relocate”, he whispered gently against her lips as she tried to deepen the kiss.

“Couch”, she breathed, “closer.” 

He laughed, but lifted her easily. They stumbled toward the coach. Somehow, he managed to put her on her back without falling over, then put one hand on the side of her head whilst pushing his pants further down with the other.

She kissed him again, pulling him as close as she could. 

“Now”, she whispered against his lips, “I want you now.” 

He had her panties off in a split second, and was between her legs in an instant.

She wrapped her legs around him, trying to close the gap.

And then he was inside of her and oh god, it was so much that she had to gasp for breath. 

“You okay?” Oliver asked softly, slowly pushing in.

“Yeah - I - just -”, Katie was just saying words by then, without having a clue what they meant because _god_ , having his cock inside of her was the best sensation she’d had - _ever._  

She closed her eyes, bit her lip, then started rocking her hips. 

“Oh my god, Oliver!’ 

Her eyes flew open and Oliver grinned, starting to move faster now. His smile slowly left his face, however, and became a look of bliss. 

“Harder”, she begged him, “please!”

He started slamming into her with all he had, and soon she felt an orgasm building inside of her. 

And then she felt his thumb on her clit, making slow, lazy circles, and it made her want to scream her lungs out. Instead, she bit her lip and moaned as she rocked her hips against his, taking his cock harder and deeper.

“Faster”, she moaned, “faster, please, I want to - I’m going to - aah!”

She put her fingers in his hair, pulling softly, and then not-so-softly, because he was finally giving her what she wanted and thumbing her clit in a way that was sending her over the edge much faster than she had anticipated. 

“Yes, like that”, she panted, “Yes, Oliver, like that - I - I’m going to - Oliver!”

Her walls clenched around his throbbing cock as she went flying over the edge, and Oliver gritted his teeth as he, too, was engulfed in a mindblowing orgasm.

 

Afterwards, he softly kissed her cheek. 

“I’m sorry”, she said lazily as she trailed a finger down his back, “I’m pretty sure I almost pulled your hair out.” Oliver chuckled against her neck. “I always knew you had a kinky side inside of you,” he teased, trailing his fingers down her stomach.

“When do you think you will want to seduce me again?”

 


End file.
